


Castiel的小艇

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Venice AU, sastiel freedom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: A story of first love.





	Castiel的小艇

Murano岛周围的海面和岛上盛产的玻璃一样晶莹剔透。当清晨嫩黄色的阳光掠过那片海面的时候，海鸥也就醒了，支着腿在水道里那些高低错落的木桩上张嘴叫唤。   
它们的声音怪诞又难听，但丝毫不影响海的韵味。Castiel扛着钓竿，提着桶走到水道边的时候，它们中的一些就飞起来，远远地飞出去，穿过岛边缘的一片菜地和荒草地，往那看不到头的海平面飞去，就像是下了决心要脱离这个海洋边缘的小岛一样，头也不回。   
刚刚进来了一只小船，是住在这条街中央的人回来了。水道里的水面因那条船泛起浅浅的波浪，疲惫地拍打着岸边。   
"嗨，Castiel，"那一家的男主人冲他打招呼，"出海钓鱼吗？"   
"是的。"Castiel点头，等那船从他身前开过去，他目送着他们。   
接着他往自己的船走去。那是一艘银白色的小艇，是艘新船，在这个停泊着众多古旧小船的水道里很是显眼，就和他本人一样。   
Castiel穿着白色和深蓝色搭配起来的水手服，宽边的涤纶短裤，白底的条纹长袜，脚上套着一双卡其色的布鞋。岛上的其他孩子都不喜欢他的打扮。他们喜欢破洞牛仔裤和颓废的磨边T-shirt，夜晚的时候他们会出来，成群结队地坐在水边弹吉他唱歌。有时候Castiel会看到他们抽烟。那实在太明显了，黑夜中红色的烟头忽明忽暗，他从自家的窗户看下去就能看得到。   
他的家在水道边，窗户下挂着一篮"甜蜜的威廉"，这个季节正在开花，有几只蜜蜂在花丛中爬着。   
在有阳光的日子里Castiel会一个人出海钓鱼，独自享受海面上的平静时光，虽然大多数时候他都是独自的，但是在海上总是要更孤寂一点。   
他在小艇边放下鱼竿和桶，抓住纤绳把船拖过来，然后把他的钓具放进去，才抬腿，准备踏入小艇。   
一个身影过来了，遮住了部分阳光。   
Castiel抬起头，来人已经站在了他的跟前。   
"嘿，Cass，"那小伙子略显紧张地揪了揪衣摆，"我能不能搭你的小艇去给我的姑妈送一些面包?"   
年轻的小伙子说完话，有些紧张。他背着一把吉他，脸背着光，有点泛红，是那种青春期男孩脸上常见的，充满活力的红色。   
Castiel认得他，他是隔壁Winchester家的小儿子。一夜又一夜，他从窗户里看到的最多的就是他。   
但是Sam不穿破洞牛仔裤，也不穿T-shirt，他穿各种颜色柔和的格子衬衫，搭配深色的粗布裤子。他也不抽烟，他只弹吉他。他留着松软微卷的长发，漂亮的刘海，他的鼻子尖翘，鼻梁挺拔，绿色的眼睛深邃而含情，手指修长又灵活，他太适合弹吉他了。   
Castiel看到是他的时候怔了一怔，眼神飘到边上那座石拱桥之后才又落回Sam的脸上。   
"好的。"他眨了眨眼睛，低下头去，爬进小艇。   
他把东西放好，然后示意Sam上船，他把他安置在后排，接着他开动马达，调整速度，从这河道里拐着弯开出去。   
Castiel是驾船的好手，他能进到最窄的水道，绕过最湍急的海域。他像是大海的儿子，能够用身体感知大海的变化。   
这或许是Sam请求乘坐小艇的原因，又或许不是。Winchester家只有一艘船，今天更早的时候Castiel看到Sam的父亲John驾着那艘黑色的船往主岛的方向去了。   
Castiel又思索了其他的一些可能，他总是默默地想着一些东西，直到Sam开口跟他说话，他才意识到找原因这种事一点意义都没有，因为不管怎样，Sam都已经在他的船上了，他们会相处好一会儿的。   
“你今天也去钓鱼？”Sam先问了一句废话。   
“是的。”   
“你打算去哪里？“   
“东边。“   
“现在去吗？”   
Castiel的耳朵尖微微动了一下。   
“当然不，”他小声地说道，“我会先送你去你的姑妈家。”   
Sam的姑妈住在一个很偏远的小岛上，依照他们的速度，最快也要正午才会到达。   
“那我可以跟你一起回来吗？”Sam又问道，“我想和你一起去钓鱼。”   
Castiel沉默了一下，他的呼吸有点用力。Sam看见他的头发被海风吹得凌乱，然后他点了点头。   
“好的。”   
他答应了，他是个沉默寡言的人，回答总是这么简短。   
“那可太好了。“Sam说道，并且做了一些动作，发出了一些嘈杂的声音。   
Castiel疑惑地扭过头去看，发现Sam把他们的东西——一大袋干面包，五加仑的水，还有一个桶，两根钓竿，一个装着鱼饵，鱼线和鱼钩的袋子全部绑在一起放在后座，然后Sam就在那飞驰的快艇上不要命地跨到前排，坐在了Castiel旁边的座位上。   
Castiel的心脏偷停了一拍，他开了小差偷看了一眼Sam。Sam的头发被凛冽的风吹到脸的前面，他就看不清Sam的表情。   
"你应该好好呆在后排。"他沉声说道，虽然他的变声期还没过去，但已经能听出他将要被定型了的低哑的嗓音。   
"我想和你坐在一起。"Sam把屁股挪了挪，又朝他靠近了一点。   
"这很危险，你不应该在船开动的时候换座位。"Castiel往另一边退缩了，他没做好跟Sam共享前排的准备。   
"我知道。"Sam笑了起来，洁白的牙齿在阳光下闪耀，"所以我大概不能换回去了。"   
Castiel抓了抓耳朵，他觉得阳光实在太过灼热，他不由得后悔起没有戴上一顶帽子好遮掩他被晒得通红的皮肤。他没勇气再跟Sam理论这件事情，只是在唇上舔了一圈，把他那两瓣干涩发红的嘴唇弄得湿漉漉的。   
船在他的沉默中劈开海浪向无尽的大海深处疾驰，他又开了个小差偷看Sam，但是这次他却撞上了Sam笑盈盈的眼睛。   
Castiel就忘记收回了目光。   
他清楚地记得那是七月份，隔壁那幢三层楼的房子连带菜园一并卖给了一户姓Winchester的人家。   
那园子像房子挨着Castiel家一样也挨着Castiel家的菜园，里面有一大丛美丽的塔莎科风铃草。花瓣是紫色的单瓣，花心是白色的，花蕊立在中间，顶端分叉。   
Castiel在菜园里看蜜蜂飞舞，那些蜂儿零零散散的就有一些飞到了那丛风铃草上，在花蕊上停留。   
他就是在那时候第一次看见了Sam。   
Sam正在打理那片菜园，他蹲在花丛中，蜜蜂落在他的肩膀上，他站起来寻找蜜蜂的来源。   
Castiel菜园的栅栏上爬满了野玫瑰，白色和粉色的，它们在青翠的叶子中间像布置过的美景一般。Sam的视线越过那层屏障，就看到了坐在隔壁菜园里一把孤椅上的Castiel。   
"嗨，这是你养的蜜蜂吗？"他很有礼貌地问道。   
Castiel点了一下头，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那个新来的少年。少年穿着一件短袖的白底蓝线条格子衬衫，做工很好的咖啡色裤子和鞋子，他冲他笑着，一身的花香，蜜蜂围着他的刘海打转。   
Castiel也是从那时候起就常常忘记把目光从Sam的身上撕下来的。   
现在他有些发愣，直到Sam把一只手搭在他的肩上，另一只手摁在他握住方向盘的那只手上，他才回过神，目光僵硬地看向前方。   
中午的时候他们到了Sam的姑妈家。那个叫Ellen的太太留他们吃饭。他们吃了草莓馅儿的可丽饼，喝了柠檬茶，餐后还各吃了一个甜橙。   
Ellen很热情，见到Castiel去，她准备了两袋刚刚烘焙好的松饼，一袋给Sam，另一袋给Castiel。她故作严肃地告诉Sam是因为他带了这么可爱的客人来才能分到一袋松饼，不然她可是一块松饼都不会给他吃。   
Castiel听到这里就很紧张地问Sam，是不是想吃松饼就得带上他?   
正在微笑的Sam听到他充满顾虑的问句在心里笑得更开心了，但他没有告诉Castiel这是一句玩笑话。他做出一副可怜兮兮的样子，然后点了点头。   
"是的，以后我来找姑妈都必须带上你啦。"   
Castiel听了这句话，不自觉地咧开了嘴，露出一个傻傻的笑。   
拿了松饼之后他们又休息了一会儿，下午他们继续出航，Sam把食物收拾进一个大袋子里，大部分水他都留给了Ellen，只留下不到一加仑供他们下午的钓鱼活动。   
“你们不要玩得太迟，会让John担心的。”Ellen把一顶遮阳帽扣在Sam的头上，她也给了Castiel一顶，乳白色的，Castiel戴起来就显得更加孩子气了。   
“放心吧。再见，姑妈。”他们开动了快艇，一边朝Ellen挥手告别，一边飞快地离开了这座岛简陋的码头，向辽阔的东面海域驶去。   
“这帽子真丑。”Sam摘下帽子，抱怨道。   
“可是你需要它，你都被晒红了。”   
“我有涂防晒霜，我倒是想要那种古铜色的阳光皮肤，电视里的男模特都是那种皮肤。”Sam说着开始仔细看他被晒红的胳膊，他撩起短袖袖子，又大惊小怪地叫道，“噢，被衣服遮挡的地方还是白的。”   
Castiel偷偷地笑了，他转了个弯，绕开了前面出现的一块小礁石。   
有海浪拍在上面，水花在黝黑的礁石上慢慢地退。   
“你有秘密基地的对不对？”   
Sam突然问他，“你经常出去钓鱼，一定有个喜欢的地方。那里是不是有很多鱼？”   
Castiel摇了摇头，“我没有每次都去的地方，我想停下的时候就停下。”   
“那今天呢？你要在哪里停下。”   
“那里。”Castiel指了指远处的一个地方，那附近有块更大的礁石，从那里看不到陆地，连Murano上灯塔的亮光也看不到。   
“为什么是那里？”Sam问。   
“风告诉我那里比较好。”Castiel抿了抿嘴，他的答案神秘又怪异。   
Sam没再多问。到了那里，Castiel把船停了下来，他把鱼竿拿出来，解开鱼钩，放上鱼饵。   
Sam凑过来帮忙，Castiel让他用自己备用的那根鱼竿垂钓。   
钓鱼不能发出声音，他们都没再说话。鱼饵沉进海里，浮标在海面起伏荡漾。空气里泛着海的腥味，阳光照在海面上，亮晶晶的，把海浪造出的一些细小的白色泡沫慢慢地消融掉。   
一开始，他们的运气都不太好，一个多小时过去了，只钓到两条小鱼。   
又等了一个小时，Castiel的浮标往下猛地一沉，鱼竿几乎脱手，他站了起来，拼命抓住鱼竿，脚抵着船沿，转动绞盘收鱼线，但猎物似乎很有力气，一时之间他竟没办法转动分毫。   
还没等他寻求帮助，Sam已经放下手里的鱼竿去帮他了。   
等他们好不容易把那条咬钩的鱼拖出水面，才发现那是一条镀金头鲷，足有2.5英尺长，它大张着嘴，活蹦乱跳，进了装鱼的桶，还有一截尾巴留在外面。   
Castiel拿手戳了戳鱼，鱼就老实了。他没想到能钓到这么大只的鱼，Sam却比他兴奋得多，一时冲动就抱住了他。   
“你真厉害，Cass，”Sam欢呼雀跃，“能钓上这么大的鱼!"   
Castiel僵在了他的怀里，似乎收获的喜悦一点都没影响到他。   
"我们该回去了。"Sam把手收回去的时候Castiel说道，他的目光转向那礁石，跨过座位，坐回他的驾驶位。   
"呃…好吧。"   
Sam怀疑了他冷漠的态度，却也只好同意他的决定，他坐到Castiel的身边，故作轻松地说道:"你的鱼可以赶上晚饭了。"   
Castiel没有说话，他转动钥匙，马达却没有反应。   
一次，两次，三次…   
他的脸色变了，手也开始哆嗦。   
"怎么了，Cass?"   
Castiel掀掉了帽子。   
海鸥掠过低空，远处有银色的飞机在云朵里穿行，太阳近了海面，风更大了，吹乱了他汗涔涔的栗色头发。   
"对不起，Sam，我搞砸了，我害了你。我，我的艇坏了，它不动了，马达不动了…"   
Castiel语无伦次地说道，越说越乱，越说越难过。   
这原本该是多么美好的一天呐，Sam搭了他的小艇，他们一起做了那么多从前他根本不敢想的事情，Sam还拥抱了他。天知道那对他来说会是多么美好的回忆，他可以在很长很长一段时间里靠着它过日子。可是现在…他搞砸了，他把一切都搞砸了。   
他狠狠地擦了一把他的眼睛，把头扭到一边，不让Sam直视他发红的眼圈。   
“对不起，对不起。"他咬着唇，垂下长长的睫毛，晶莹的泪就从蓝眼睛里下来了，唇在阳光下泛着水光。   
"你别哭啊。"Sam有些慌乱，他伸手为Castiel抹去了眼角的泪，"也许没那么糟糕，再启动试试，说不定就好了。"   
Castiel听了他的话，又试了两次，小艇仍然纹丝不动。   
"可能马达出问题了，被鱼线勾住了?"Sam抢在Castiel再次道歉之前说道。   
他们去看了马达。   
很干净，没有鱼线，没有海藻。海面之下，螺旋桨静悄悄的。   
他们并不懂马达，也不会修理。   
"别担心，我给我爸爸打电话。他会来接我们的。"Sam出着主意，拿出了手机，但他只看了一眼屏幕就不说话了。这片海域没有信号。   
Castiel一下子就绝望了。他在后排找了个位子坐下来，那条镀金头鲷在桶里噼噼啪啪地乱撞。   
"起码我们不用担心食物的问题。"见到Castiel那副沮丧的样子，Sam反而没那么担忧了，他笑了笑，拍拍装满了松饼的袋子，"能撑好一阵呢。我们还有钓具…嘿，这就像是海上露营。"   
Castiel看着他认真的脸，唇角动了动，挤出一个很难看的微笑。   
"对不起。"他又说道，不过这次他没哭。   
"我自己要上来的，怪不得你。"Sam抱起吉他，爬到了后座上，"我还没付船费呢。按小时计费，可有好几十欧，现在怕是要付更多了。"   
Castiel木然地看着他。他听不懂笑话，更听不出Sam是在竭尽全力想要挽救他糟糕的心情。   
Sam拨了两下琴弦。   
"说吧，想听点什么，算逾期付款的垫付。"   
"可是…"   
"没有可是。"Sam毫不客气地打断了他，"我们只是被困在这里一会儿。会有人来找我们的。"   
"我害怕…"   
"你是不是不愿意和我呆在一起?"Sam突然问道，再次打断了他。   
"不。"Castiel瞪着眼睛，他不明白Sam为什么这么问。   
“那就告诉我，你想听什么，好吗？”Sam的语气几乎是恳求了，Castiel直视着他像海水一般温柔的双眼，轻轻点了点头。   
“你经常弹的那支，当一天过去了，失去的赢得的也跟随着太阳沉没…”   
“好。”Sam抱着吉他，低下头抚弄。   
Castiel看着他修长的手指在琴弦上灵活地拨弄。他从未在这么近的距离里观看过Sam的弹奏。   
他只记得那水道边的身影，那发出琴声的吉他，还有那首他已经能背得出歌词的忧郁的歌。   
可是现在，Sam在他的身边唱起了，伴着日落，伴着夕阳。要他看着血红色的夕阳把Sam的白色衬衫染上金黄色的光。   
"When the day is done   
Down to earth then sinks the sun   
...."   
血红色的太阳就在那歌声中摇摇晃晃地沉下去，湮没在波光粼粼的水面之下。   
这一白昼过去了，黑夜就要来临，该结束的结束了。得到的得到，失落的仍在失落。   
但是这一天确实过去了。   
像那歌里唱得一样，带着无可挽回的意味，就像是他日复一日重复的失败。   
他从没告诉Sam，他很愿意在他的窗户里看到他。从没有。   
一曲唱完了，Sam最后长长地拨动了几下吉他弦，然后抬起头来看着他。   
他的眼睛湿乎乎的，心脏在跳，跳得很大声，盖过了周围的所有声音。   
他动了动唇，开口说话，声音却已是变了调。   
“我…”他说，“喜欢…”   
然后他后悔了，死死咬住了嘴唇，不再发音。空气一下就凝固了，Sam微微笑着的脸好像也冻结在了眼前。   
时间变得那么的漫长，似乎还不肯放弃，在等着他最后的那个词语。   
天色开始变，从还算透亮的余晖到渐渐染上了夜晚的深色，终于余晖也尽了，深蓝色席卷了天幕。   
Sam把吉他放下，薄薄的唇凑近了他的耳畔。   
"我，还是那首歌?"   
Sam暧昧的声音离得那么近，就像是在他的脑袋里响起一样。   
Sam沉重的气息也那么近，就像是在逼着要一个真实的答案。   
他局促不安，心慌意乱，他希望Sam放弃他，可是Sam却一直都在，在等着他。   
他不得不回答了。   
"你。"   
马达突然响了起来，他的回答就被淹没在嘈杂的机器声中。   
风没听见，海也没听见。   
但都不要紧。   
因为近在咫尺的Sam听见了。 

END


End file.
